


[翻译]Domestication / 归属

by scelsi



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-04 23:31:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/716303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scelsi/pseuds/scelsi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>没号码。约翰知道没有，因为有号码的话哈罗德会通知他的，而哈罗德没那样做。阳光倾泻在他的床上，床褥几乎有些太烫了，即使热力已被万千微粒所隔阻，在光线下漂浮的尘埃闪着金光：就好像躺在梦境里。他大可以翻个身继续睡。但他起了床。</p>
            </blockquote>





	[翻译]Domestication / 归属

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Domestication](https://archiveofourown.org/works/642957) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



没号码。约翰知道没有，因为有号码的话哈罗德会通知他的，而哈罗德没那样做。阳光倾泻在他的床上，床褥几乎有些太烫了，即使热力已被万千微粒所隔阻，在光线下漂浮的尘埃闪着金光：就好像躺在梦境里。他大可以翻个身继续睡。但他起了床。

哈罗德正坐在他的桌前，小熊趴在它的床；它在约翰入门之际就竖起了耳朵，且熟练地接住了抛飞而至的甜甜圈。“这对它不太健康。”哈罗德说，他的视缐甚至没离开过屏幕。

“或者我们，”约翰说。“还是说你打算错过它们了？”他将原味甜甜圈和一杯茶撂在枱上；哈罗德给了它短促的一瞥，接着抬眼望向兀自快活地大嚼大啖的约翰。

“我想我对此无可厚非。”哈罗德回应，从键盘空出一只手来。

约翰坐下吃面包圈，让砂糖融化在他舌头之上。在这里他一深呼吸就能嗅到书本，纸张在其缓慢的瓦解中，自到处弥散着微弱的霉味。这是种不知怎么样开始，会让他的整个背部都得从放松的味道；这意味着家。他舔干净了手指，看着哈罗德在打字：他吃了一半的甜甜圈被撂在键盘旁边。

“你不打算吃完它吗？”约翰问。

“请随意。”哈罗德分神地应他了一句；一行行滚动着的代码的幽光反射到他眼前的镜片之上，其翻动速度让约翰眼珠子也跟不上。约翰喜欢看着他工作：由艺术、科学以及小量魔法造就而成，约翰非常确定世上没任何人 —— 好吧，活人—— 有幸得睹一见。他吃完了哈罗德剩下的甜甜圈，悠悠然的打着搬出他那摞枪支做清洁的念头。他不去想为什么他不想出门到其它地方去。他知道哈罗德的底线。

"你在做什么？”他问。

“恐怕没什么有趣的。”哈罗德说。“ 您可能还记得，”他向约翰投了个若有所指的眼神。”我的一个假身份在不久之前丢了工作。由于他的失业救济已到期，他最终被迫找到个新岗位了。他被指派为一个新的证券交易系统编写部份的程序。”

“得用你多少时间？”约翰问。

“全部已完成，”哈罗德说。“我在昨晚写的。相较之，我得花更多的时间在后续工作上，为了找个法子把它们分割成段，好让雷恩先生可以在接下来的一年里分别把编码交上，以及我得加上一些合理且分散的技术错误，以在项目质量检测中被找出。”他用屈起的指节推了下眼镜。“当然，系统的总体设计有根本性的缺陷，大概到十一月的某个时候经监管员首次检查之后，管理层就会注意到的了。在那时，他们将不得不几乎从零开始。如无意外，他的这份工作应可稳妥的被顺延至接下来的三年。”

约翰笑着的喝咖啡，边伸手去摸小熊的耳背。“何不带你的狗去散散步，里斯先生。”哈罗德说。“我至少要一、两个小时才会完成工作。”

“很好。”约翰说，向小熊吹了声口哨；他把狗带系得颇宽松，一个他们与城市之间礼貌性的表象：如果一只七十五磅军犬决定走自己的路，一条皮革可阻止不了它。

他跟小熊来到了二十号街区，让它奔向麦迪逊广场公园跟几只哈巴和梗犬一同疾驰，接着他们买了汉堡就回去图书馆了；芬奇完成了精心胡弄代码的任务。他们共享一张桌就餐，谈论著些旧案子以及一个哈罗德认为满有趣的现代艺术展览。

“那为什么不去？”约翰说。

“如果时间允许。”哈罗德推诿地回答说。约翰注意到这些天里哈罗德尽可能避免到仼何狗只不得内进的地方。他没谈及歌剧和交响乐演出已经一段时间了。只为了一个原因他会 —— 号码。而不是为了乐趣。

“来吧，哈罗德，”约翰说。 “我们一起旷班。小熊可以打个盹。”

哈罗德对他眨了眨眼睛，一脸正经地。“我不知道你对抽象表现主义有所欣赏。”

约翰耸耸肩。他没什么地方可去。在他们出门之前，他捡起了手枪并塞进到他背后的腰带，藏在他摆动的西装外套底下。哈罗德用眼尾余光瞥见他从角落拐出，而约翰则看出他用了一时半刻来放松自己。

他们带着杂货和狗粮回到图书馆的时候天色已暗了：小熊问好般上前嗅探着他们，逐又跑回去它的碗旁边。哈罗德用电炉炒着蛋，约翰给小熊倒了食粮后，去开了一瓶上好的红酒。

这是美好的一天。

约翰回绝了哈罗德借他车的建议，他独自徒步回家，双手插在口袋里，穿过了联合广场、格林威治村、小意大利的噪声和灯光。他乘坐了老工业电梯回到他的公寓，花了一个小时举哑铃，半个小时做瑜伽，洗了澡刷过牙后就去睡觉了。

晚上和第二天的早上也没来电。无论如何他还是回到了图书馆。哈罗德在忙着别的事；约翰把他的茶放下，没打扰他，他在书架前徘徊而过，归视著书脊。哈罗德抬眼看了他几次；约翰以为他可能有话要讲，但是他总是旋即就把目光转回到屏幕。

约翰带了他跑步的装备：到十一点钟依然太平无事，他换了身装束，带着小熊跑了一、两英里。午饭他们吃中国菜。约翰清洁了所有枪支。一整天里哈罗德不断的工作，可甫在日落时分他出其不意地开口了。“你有什么晚餐安排了吗？”

尽管这个地方已经满座，但略耍手腕之后他们还是得了张枱。他们吃一些状如完美的绿珍珠，产自布鲁塞尔的细小豆芽，以及看起来好像某种外星生命体的蘑菇。他们喝了两瓶酒，而约翰蓦然发现自己在迟疑吞吐地说着他在摩洛哥的一顿晚饭，在一家廉价酒店中的小餐馆里，葡萄干和肉桂和羊羔肉融化在他口中，有人在后头弹着类似鲁特琴的乐器、以清脆的嗓音唱着歌。在桌子对坐的卡拉微笑看着他，如此的美丽。

他们杀了这个老板，就在他上前想收饭帐的当儿。迄今约翰仍然不知道这个人实际上做了什么。

他渐渐地没了声音。哈罗德伸手到桌上，给他倒了杯酒。

在饭店外的门廊哈罗德稍微迟疑了一下，接着他道了声晚安就倏已上了车，消失在远处；约翰足够的昏头昏脑，以至于他没能细想这抹神色，直到第二天早上他醒来，这陡然跳进他脑际的最前沿。他曾在各种角度、各种情况中见过它。他太清楚相信一些自己希望是为真相的东西的危险，太清楚了。他无法说服自己去相信哈罗德有所挟藏情感、这底下可能潜在着什么意涵。

这个念头让他到工作的路上心事重重，尽管：这一刻的感觉建立于一切可能被再次推倒的事实，以及他那没准会出人意料地急转直下的生活之上。最近他经常想起杰西卡。不是以前那样的 —— 曾经很长一段时间里他会看到她一个人坐在黑暗的房间里，致电给一个她四年没见的男人，痛苦且害怕。他没再发那些梦了。他现在会从那些珍贵的时光中看见她，从远处的看；他不为人知的过去。

但是现在他已经与哈罗德踏上了路途，一条浴光的道路，而那比他所需要的还要多。他没丝毫下沉余地的坠落过。他在卡拉的脸上再次看到了深渊：他学会了杀人之后开怀大笑，在几步之遥的尸体边做爱。

想到这里让他满嘴苦涩。他仍离图书馆有二十个街区，他停住，抬手揉了把脸，接着叫了出租车走完剩下的路。

他放下哈罗德的茶，靠在桌缘喝他的咖啡。小熊咀嚼着新玩具；断不是它那不得安分的样儿。“你带了它出去吗？”约翰问道。

“是，”哈罗德说。“才不久前我们去了趟散步。”他打完了行字，便连人带椅的推离了桌子些许。他看了看那杯茶，但没去碰它。“里斯先生。”他说，约翰瞥了他一眼，枱起一边眉梢。“我可以问你一个非常私人的问题吗？”

“好吧。”约翰说。

哈罗德迟疑了一下，然后倏然开口。“你会跟我回家吗？”

他注视着约翰的脸庞，而无论他看到什么，这一定已经足够了，因为他的唇缐伴以一个微小的颤战缓缓弯起了，约翰微笑着回望他：他能给出的最简单回答，幸福就好像陌生的语言一样缠着了他的舌头。

“是的。”他轻声说，逐跟着哈罗德下楼；他们一起走了两个街区，然后截了一辆出租车，他们坐上后座，小熊则蹲在脚边。约翰看向窗外，他手肘挨在车门，下巴搁在拳头，全然没留神眼前的景色。在他们座位之间，哈罗德的手指极轻的抚划着约翰的另一只手。

出租车停了在中央公园西与第八十八号街交界的街角，他们往回走了半个街区来到一条大街，这里竖立着一行五栋样式相同的豪宅，它们不易察觉的区别在于：其中一栋住宅的门上没门号。大门有一个传统的锁；里面有个密码锁和两个约翰能发现到的隐藏摄像头；这里应该还有更多。

哈罗德开门时没有看他一眼；他的背脊僵硬，双手有些发抖。满心感激的约翰在一边注意到了：等会他会为了这意义非凡的举动谢谢哈罗德的，但是现在的要紧事是哈罗德赶快让他们进去。小熊好奇地嗅探走廊所有的角落，适应这个地方。

门开了。哈罗德把钥匙和手机撂在门边小桌上的篮子里：木墙板和抛光大理石；一块可能是17世纪的镀金镜子，上面可能也挂着一只隐藏摄像头。“您要来点喝的吗？“哈罗德话才出口，接着他就在镜中遇上了约翰的目光。“请随意。”

“也许以后吧，谢谢。”约翰回答。他关上身后的门，拉起了门栓。他脱下小熊的皮带，圈了起来并把它放在篮子里，他转身上前，用手托起哈罗德的脸，吻他。

楼梯井旁边有张狭长的沙发，这里的另一件古董，有着曲线美和雕刻的装饰，显然并不是真的用来坐的。“我感觉很维多利亚式。”哈罗德对着天花板如此评论道，他压着自己一边手臂的侧躺，外套已被扔了在地上，领带松了，衬衫的领口敞开；下摆从他的背心和裤子底下被扯出。他呼吸困难。

“你那样看上去真合适。”约翰说，松开了哈罗德的皮带后就把它丢到一边。他解开了自己和哈罗德的裤头；他已经脱下了大衣和衬衫。他弯下身向哈罗德靠过去，他双手撑在沙发上，享受着哈罗德的眼睛在他的胸前和手臂巡视的方式。

哈罗德的双手放在约翰的肩膀上抚摩着，他的触摸让人流连忘返：他温暖的手、他平整且短的指甲。约翰凑下身子，渴望：他非常肯定如果哈罗德的手一直贴在他裸露的皮肤上，就足以哦 —— 甚至更好，哈罗德温柔地把他的阳具拿出，并掏出了他自己的一起纳入他掌中。约翰支着身子，在第一下触及的冲击中喘着粗气：他可以就这样释放在哈罗德的手中。

约翰摇摇头，竭力按耐下奔流的冲动，他再次睁开眼看着哈罗德的手如何的包覆着他们的阳具。哈罗德的拇指滑至他的前端，戏弄般的轻轻勾画着。“有意思。”哈罗德用一种几乎是事不关己、客观的语气说；约翰在每一下爱抚下颤抖着，无法说出些什么。他已渗出了些前液，哈罗德的拇指变得愈加润湿、规律的动作亦愈发得心应手。他就快要高潮了。“真的没必要忍住，约翰。”

哈罗德的手至顶端沿着茎干而下，来回滑动着，完美、火辣的手活，一下子就要抽空了他。约翰哼了一声，任其而去，他弓起了背，在他高潮的时候哈罗德继续着他温柔的挤压，他湿漉漉的手不住的捋着。高潮来得急遽且缓慢，他的身躯震动着，过于强烈的快感几乎让他无法忍受，他的勃起哈罗德在身前跳动，还未软下来；哈罗德握着他们的阳具，约翰低下头，喘息了声。他的肩膀和手臂开始发红，而哈罗德缓慢而从容的来回揉弄着自己。

约翰认为他也忍不了多久了；然后突然的，出乎哈罗德和他本人意外地，他又射了次，让哈罗德的胸前和衣服也脏了一片。“哦。”哈罗德的声音来很吃惊，随即他自己也射了，同样的毫无准备和脏乱。

约翰掂量着力度的让自己从沙发落在地板上，他抬手遮盖住双眼，躺在这里气喘吁吁。他紧闭住眼，挥了挥手赶走因好奇而上前嗅着他耳朵的小熊。 “对不起，哥们，现在你不受欢迎。”

他努力的伸着脖子朝上看。哈罗德手肘撑在抱垫，正在支起自己，他的呼吸已经放缓；他默默注视着那一片狼籍。 “对不起。”约翰说，并不是真的有悔意。

“我想我负有一定的责任。”哈罗德说。

这里的主浴间有个豪华洒浴系统，足够让两个人使用。在稳定的水流之下，约翰给了哈罗德一个缓慢、细致的口交，水滴一下下的打在他的头发和耳后，滑到他的脖项上，流淌过他的背部并匍伏至大腿，水在黑暗中不止息的落下、逝过，他的双眼紧闭，水声在他耳中回响，他的鼻子埋在哈罗德潮湿而温暖的柔软肌肤上。这感觉就像不仅是污垢被水带走了。

 

END.


End file.
